Triangle
Triangle is a contestant played by Jos in Survivor Yoyleland. He was revealed in the intro. Appearance Triangle is a Blue Triangle based on Shape World Triangle as a silly joke between Alex and Jos. Coverage In Episode 1, Triangle was accepted into the triangle team. In Episode 2, the triangle team chose the name Shirarka. They placed third for the team name, and second for the shelter. They placed second overall. In Episode 4, Shirarka got last place because their shelter got obliterated and the whole shelter got… eaten, by Cursed Bubble. In Episode 5, Triangle’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 6, Triangle got 8.5 points with a cursed Snowball, bringing Shirarka’s average to 8. Shirarka got first place in the challenge with an average of 8.33. In Episode 8, Shirarka got first place in the challenge with the Battle Kitchen. In Episode 10, Triangle got fifth place and spotted 18 differences with a time of 17:10. Shirarka got first place with an average placement of 9.89. In Episode 12, Triangle got 23rd place, he died because of answering incorrectly, Egg Bros killed him, and he killed Dice. He also got the potato 3 times. Shirarka got third place. In Episode 13, Triangle’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 14, Triangle gets -152 points. Shirarka gets second place with 8.38 average points. In Episode 16, Shirarka got a score of 3/10 with the egg gathering, a score of 8/10 for the milk, and a score of 8/10 for the butter. Shirarka got second with an average of 6.3/10. In Episode 18, Shirarka gets second place but is still up for elimination due to two teams being UFE in Episode 19. In Episode 19, Triangle’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 19 Part 2, Triangle joined Kupita, being one of the two randomized Devarka members to join Kupita. In Episode 20, Triangle lost the roast battle against Disco Ball. Kupita lost with a total win count of 5. In Episode 21, Triangle’s vote is OM Dice, and he received 1 vote. In Episode 22, Triangle chose Zipper from FIF and got a score of 7.5. Kupita won with an average of 7.8. In Episode 24, Rainbow Cube and Triangle teamed up and won against Bauble and Monte Cristo. Kupita won with a score of 4. In Episode 26, Triangle got a score of 9 redrawing Disco Ball as a triangle. Kupita lost by a landslide with an average of 7.17 compared to Devarka's score of 8.22. In Episode 27, Triangle’s vote is unknown, and he got 2 votes. He got 3 votes but used his vote pass. In Episode 28, Kupita won the Evil Leafy maze by a landslide with Dice’s score of 61:32. In Episode 30, Triangle got 7th place, keeping him safe. Kupita lost with an average of 8.87. In Episode 31, Triangle’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 32, Kupita’s zombie survival team lost to Devarka’s survival team. In Episode 33, Triangle’s vote is unknown, and he got 3 votes, eliminating him. Personality Triangle has the confidence to challenge his teammates on their decisions as well as speak up for what he thinks is right. Trivia * Triangle was also put down as a Circle and a Square for Jos' Signup. * Triangle is indeed based off of Shape World Triangle. * Due to not having a border around his body, Triangle is the only contestant to only have one colo(u)r in their asset. * Triangle is currently the only triangle on Kupita. Category:Males Category:Season 2 Contestant Category:Characters